Glass bottles with swing cap closure assemblies, such as made popular by Grolsch Brewery of the Netherlands, have been in use for decades. Such a swing cap assembly has a pivot structure formed by two wire members. The cap member has an associated gasket that is adapted to seal the bottle opening. The glass bottle may be placed in an open state or a closed state by operation of the pivot structure.